


Elsewhere

by devastatron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Allspark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Energon, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Headcanon, M/M, Mind Games, One-Sided Attraction, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Well of All Sparks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastatron/pseuds/devastatron
Summary: With his spark extinguished, Starscream expects to become one with the Allspark. His mistakes while living, however, have lead him to an unfortunate afterlife alongside a relentless warlord.





	1. Kaon

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while watching the Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters movie finale. It's slightly altered from TFP canon, but not so drastically that it doesn't correlate with the series. Truly the only thing different is that Megatron never comes back to life once Unicron's embodiment is defeated.
> 
> When Megatron died, his spark was denied access to the Well of All Sparks because it was tainted by the blood of Unicron. So, Megatron is stuck living in his own person hell tormented by Unicron for eternity. I also realized that Starscream once used dark energon to revive Skyquake and put it in his own spark. Say Starscream dies- he is also trapped in basically Cybertronian hell with Megatron.
> 
> Rated: Mature. (TRIGGER WARNINGS. Please do not read if you find offense in all of the above tags. If you do not approve, please refrain from reading.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

Nightfall came and left on worlds like Earth. The moon would rise, creatures of the night succumbing to the darkness that engulfed the planet in midnight skies for meager hours. Earth's inhabitants resided during the late hours, awakening only once a new day dawned. Those late hours are brief, at best.

On Cybertron, however, the cycles of dusk seemed eternal.

Starscream endured the cycles aimlessly. Every step lead him nowhere. His chassis burned, feeling almost hollow. The pain emitting from the center of his slender chassis ached uncomfortably and spread to his right shoulder armor. The metal was hot to the touch as his thin talons grasped the armor tightly. His strides slowed as his exhausted frame began to sense something unusual.

“What?” Starscream stood still, his pedes took him a few feet back in awe.

His optics narrowed to observe a disturbingly familiar copper statue forged from the dirt of Cybertron.

“I have passed this statue before!” he exclaimed aloud. " _Many_ times!"

The energon flowing through his veins curdled with rage. He had no clue how long he'd been walking, and he was beginning to surpass beyond mere irritation.

The seeker turned his frame around to glance suspiciously around the reanimated city of Kaon. Something was odd. There were no civilians walking among him. No faces of strangers nor of allies. He stood alone in the capital.

Circles.

He must have been wandering in circles for an unreasonable amount of time.

He then realized something else. He had not even the slightest idea how long the night has lasted. Starscream glanced toward the skies, noticing how the moons of Cybertron glowed dimly from their apex as they orbited. Even in the apex of their existence, those moons provided such a poor source of light across Kaon’s polluted skies.  

Suddenly, it occurred to Starscream.

_How did he get there?_

He could not recall ever actually travelling to the Decepticon capital. He had no reason that came to mind. In fact, he could not recall where he last was. He knew only that he strode along these empty streets with no apparent purpose.

The seeker's spark contracted painfully, and a loud groan escaped him as he grasped his chassis. Confusion rid his expression. 

"What is that _pain_ coming from?" Starscream muttered under his breath, stricken with disbelief.

He did not remember being injured. In fact, he was confident that he not received a blow to his chassis in quite some time. At least not one that would cause him so much agony. 

When his mind could focus on something besides the centered pain, he realized that his right shoulder and servo also ached. However, that pain was merely an echo compared to the pain in his spark. 

* * *

_"We will thrive in the dawn of a new age! Together, we shall rise above the tyranny of the High Council. Should I stand before them, I will remind every last one that those they have oppressed have become mightier than they would like."_

_Cheering. Unfamiliar vocals sounded through the powerful winds that chilled the skeletons of silver skyscrapers. The crowds stood beneath the flurries as winter dragged through the corrupt city-state._

_The loud cheering seemed so silent compared to the voice that came from those of the gladiator that stood so tall, so proud. His promises of a new age- one without oppression and free of the caste system- echoed through the ears of many._

_But echoes, they fade away._

* * *

 Starscream felt his frame collapse. His wings felt heavy suddenly as he found himself resting on his knee struts. 

"Of all things? _That_ is what comes to mind?" the seeker shrieked. 

His processor burned as the memories flooded his CPU. He couldn't seem to control the flow of them, either.

* * *

_"What a provocative way with words you possess," the seeker commented as he approached the gladiator._

_Each stride was confident as he meet the champion gladiator of Kaon only a few short steps shy. His calm azure optics locked onto those of a burning cerulean._

_A huff came from those young, worn vocals, "Well, someone must provoke the system. Someone must take stand, and I would prefer the term inciting."_

_"I am inclined to whatever words you would prefer me to use, Megatronus," Starscream offered his servo. "I have a proposition that you may find rather.. inciting."_

_Megatronus's optics averted to spare an attentive glance down to the slender servo that extended toward him._

_A genuine expression settled his smooth faceplates as he reached his own right servo out, the one that bared his massive fusion cannon._

_And their hands met._

* * *

He had long forgotten that expression. That genuine smile, not crooked and feigned, but simply genuine. The memory of their first meeting was brief.

Starscream avoided it. It was never relevant.

The eventful eons that followed- the spiral into war and the loss of order and of their home- is what Starscream instead dedicated to memory.

Still, his questions were left unanswered. Until he noticed something new. It was starting to make sense. 

He rested upon his knees in the precise location of that memory. This time alone, and terribly injured. What became incredibly aggravating was the apparent lack of physical trauma. This pain seemed to run internal, for reasons unknown to the seeker. 

Starscream intended to find out. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to upload Chapter 2 soon! Thank you for reading.


	2. Megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream intends to find out why he has been wandering aimlessly around a desolate Kaon, having vivid memories of his first encounter with the young gladiator Megatronus. He doesn't exactly find the help he was hoping for.

"This is absurd," Starscream groaned as he managed to continue his objectless journey across Kaon.

The frigid winds did not even the slightest bit aid in his efforts to suppress the pain that swelled deep in his chassis and ran down the veins in his right upper extremity. Flurries gradually erupted from the skies, settling in every crevice of Starscream's light, slender armor.   
  
"In what event has this blasted city-state not ever possessed access to comm-link transmissions?" the seeker spoke to himself as he tried what must have been the tenth attempt to reach Shockwave- or even Knock Out. Perhaps even those dreadful Predacons had an open, reachable line. His patience was running ever thin.  
  
Static.  
  
His helm buzzed with the echoes of static energy as he searched desperately to acquire an operational comm-link. His raspy vocals rumbled in his throat as anger washed over him.  
  
The generous low light of the moons above him remained still. Starscream almost began to dread the idea that no time was passing at all. Of course, he must've been exhausted. He was delusional, perhaps. In need of energon. Simple. Yet, nothing explained the unusual phenomena that occurred just a few short cycles ago. The vivid memory of his first meeting with Megatronus seemed all too realistic, considering it hadn't crossed his mind in millennia. Perhaps he was being tricked. This all could easily be an illusion.

* * *

  _It was always alleviating to soar through the skies. Starscream even preferred taking flight at dusk, while the sun gradually set. He had to admit that he appreciated the sunset on Earth, although the atmosphere never quite compared to that of Cybertron._

_He had soared through Earth's skies many times, though no where near as close to the amount of times he traveled in his alt mode before the war._

_He was always much more accustomed to his Cybertronian jet form. After seeking refuge on Earth, Starscream had to trade his natural form for an Earth-based flyer._

_Unfortunately, he was stuck with it. Still he was exceptionally fast, gliding with ease through the clouds above Cybertron's soil. This flight served a different purpose from alleviation._

_He was running. Always running._

_This time, from the Chaos Bringer, who had just raised an army of undead Predacons. It was only a matter of time before those Terrorcon beasts destroyed the flame that kept Cybertron reignited once again. Starscream had no intention of being annihilated along with those who foolishly protested. Instead, he chose to save himself._

_He would always choose to save himself._

* * *

"How is _that_ the last thing I can remember? That must have been _solar cycles_ ago!"

The seeker released a sigh that trembled his aching chassis. He felt his helm pound as the pain only worsened. He kept walking, despite the growing suspicion that he was not really going anywhere.  
  
There must have been a reason for this madness, but Starscream couldn’t focus.

His mind was swarming with unwelcome thoughts and recollections. As quickly as the loud thoughts came- they disappeared. His audio receptors rung with the sound of familiar vocals.

“Starscream.”

The seeker stopped in his tracks. His crimson optics widened as the sound of his own name sounded through the chilling atmosphere. He turned on his stilettoed heel to address the source. A mix of panic and something of relief infiltrated his systems once he recognized the figure.

It was Megatron, standing still only so far away. It was as if he had been watching Starscream for quite some time, silently stalking him.  
  
His large silver pedes approached, slowly. Each step was calculated. His deep crimson optics glowered in the darkness of the midnight hour. The seeker couldn’t find words, for his throat seemed to tighten as the warlord came that much closer. He found himself taking steps back, waiting only for Megatron to speak.  

“How interesting,” the tyrant began. “That we are both confined to such torment- together.”

Starscream’s sharp optical ridges raised, “ _Megatron_? What- what do you mean?” he exclaimed.

Megatron’s intimidating glare never seemed to settle with Starscream.

No matter how many times he found himself caught under that livid stare, the seeker still felt its full intensity. He couldn’t help but falter at the sight of the tyrant.

Like clockwork, Starscream felt himself ready to retreat.

“That is if you are the _real_ Starscream,” Megatron continued, his voice deep and raspy. It almost sounded as if the warlord had not spoken a word out loud for vorns.

The instinct to run became increasingly tempting, but the seeker only took small, cautious steps back to put space between him and the delusional warlord.

“Of course I am real!” Starscream huffed. “Why wouldn’t I be? What is this place?”

* * *

_The seeker spread his wings against the heavy winds of Cybertron's atmosphere's highest elevation. He locked coordinates to Darkmount._

_With Unicron defeated by the Autobots, it became ultimately clear that Megatron has officially perished along with the wretched entity. Starscream refused to surrender a millennia of efforts dedicated to the Decepticon cause- dedicated to Megatron- so easily._

_His alt form took him far from the Well of All Sparks, and far from the Autobots who intended to take him as prisoner._

_Starscream denied the Autobots the pleasure of winning the war._

_The seeker fled to the vacant Decepticon fortress with an unyielding determination to honor Megatron's legacy. Without the warlord, the Decepticons would be lead astray and captured._

_Starscream could not allow such a fate for the cause he had so tenaciously worked toward._

_For the countless eons of casualties and sacrifices, Starscream refused to abandon the cause._

_As he arrived fast into the fortress, his plates each swiftly shifted and transformed until his pedes met the metallic ground. He approached the empty throne, feeling a sense of fulfilling destiny as he realized that his fate was at last going to be executed through his reign of the Decepticons._

_He was at last qualified to become the rightful ruler of the Decepticons. He always knew that he would make a fine leader._

* * *

Megatron grimaced. He came closer- so close that Starscream found his thin wings pressed against a wall.

The seeker gasped. His servos quickly moved to grasp the wall behind him in a haste effort to brace himself for whatever Megatron intended to do.

“This?” the towering warlord gestured to the desolate city-state. His massive talons curled into fists and rested at his sides.

“This is the Pits of Kaon,” the warlord answered, his tone ultimately solemn.

“And _you,_ Starscream? You are dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this so far! Things get heated in Chapter 3, and I will have it posted soon enough. Thank you for reading!


	3. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream struggles to believe his untimely death, since he cannot recall it. He abandons Megatron, although his thoughts still seem to be plagued with memories he would rather forget.

"How could I be dead?" the seeker shrieked. His servos pushed against the wall and his frame slipped out from under Megatron's discerning stare. His pedes crossed each other as he struggled to create some distance between him and the warlord.

"That is impossible!"

"And yet you are here in the very Pits of Kaon," Megatron scorned. "With _me-_ and I certainly am dead. Isn't that right, Starscream?"

Although the seeker managed to writhe free from the corner, he still felt trapped. He knew Megatron was analyzing the situation in a much broader spectrum. They were alone together in this twisted version of an afterlife. This couldn't simply be a coincidence.

Starscream felt the hinges in his wings twitch and ache with the imminent desire to transform.

His deep crimson optics met with those of violet and his vocals hesitated, "My liege! I-I watched you perish by the hand of that _blasted_ Autobot Bumblebee!" he gasped as the recollections of that day flooded his systems. "It was _not_ by my hand! I did nothing-"

"-Exactly. You did _nothing._ You only watched as that Autobot rose from the dead to thrust the Star Saber into my very _spark_! _Oh_ , I have no doubt that my demise was nothing but _satisfactory_. You have attempted for countless eons to _terminate_ me so that you may take my place as leader of the Decepticons," Megatron approached the faltering seeker with ease in his strides and spite in his words.

His large servo, the one equipped with a burning fusion cannon, lashed out to latch sharp talons against the hot metal of delicate wings.

He pulled the seeker in close and snarled, "It really is quite  _unfortunate_ that your reign as leader of the Decepticons was so short-lived, although I'm certain that you will be _much_ more useful to me here than you _ever_ were to my Decepticons."

"Master! I-"

Starscream tore his frame away from Megatron's terrorizing grasp. A sharply drawn intake escaped his narrow chassis as his own fear consumed him.

His pedes took him a few uncalculated steps back and his gears hastily shifted to transform into jet mode, still standing only mere feet from the angered warlord.

The seeker took flight among the midnight skies without hesitation- without looking back.

* * *

It must have been quite some time since Starscream left Megatron alone in the dust of his hasty retreat. He wasn't exactly proud of himself, but he knew well the extent of the warlord's wrath, and refused to spend an eternity enduring it.

Eternity.

It seemed surreal.

He could not possibly be deceased so soon. He had ambitions- a system of intricate devices at his disposal that he intended to execute. Yet all he was doing was _running_. Flying suddenly seemed so... pointless. There was a twinge in his wings as he began to descend.

He was tired. Exhausted, even. Frustrated and starved. Starscream felt that his tanks were considerably low. He couldn't comprehend why though, seeing as he'd only been in jet mode for what seemed a short cycle. The sensation of his tanks draining so rapidly almost gave him the unmistakable impression that he was bleeding out mass quantities of pure energon, only he knew he hadn't any open wounds at all.  

"What in the All Spark is _happening_ to me- Ah?" Starscream gasped as his mind began to feel inflamed.

* * *

 “ _Please, master_.”

_The seeker felt those exact words escape his beaten lips._

_His long pedes stretched to bend so forcefully close to his helm. His light silver chassis felt heavy as intense tremors ran through his narrow frame._

_Stop._

* * *

" _Stop_ ," Starscream felt himself repeat aloud. Devoid of breath, his chassis felt uncomfortably heavy, and the unwelcome sensation of arousal infiltrated his CPU.

* * *

_He could not find the strength to force anything but moans from his tight throat, despite his efforts to refrain his groveled vocals._

_Starscream could not bring himself to close his optics without the despair of enduring Megatron’s wrath._

_He made him watch._

_He forced himself to recognize his place beneath Megatron, in every sense._

 “ _M-Master-"_

_"Look at you. So frail beneath me."_

_Those words burned intensely against the metal of his helm._

_"You are a pitiful excuse for second in command. My cause has yet to benefit by your existence. I could crush you so easily- end it all for you by my very hand. My Decepticons would fail to notice your absence, as would I."_

_Megatron's deep vocals rung through Starscream's audio receptors, crashing like waves of a relentless storm._

_The seeker could only groan pathetically as the warlord hovering above him forced himself deep into the seeker's taut valve. His large grey spike penetrated the twitching calipers that stretched many sizes too large to accommodate Megatron's substantial girth._

_Starscream heard the warlord's demeaning laughter. It was mirthless and dry._

_It was a sound that Starscream loathed with his entire being._

_"Have I... never pleased you before, my liege?" his own voice echoed, tired and worn, yet so eager to redeem._

_The sensation of massive talons clawing into his faceplates stung, and he screamed so loud it ripped seams deep within his throat cables._

_The pain was always unbearable._

_Starscream adapted to the pain with each vigorous interface, despite his pride. He had always refused to release himself and overload, however. Although Megatron was nothing short of insatiable. He would ram his thick spike so deep into the seeker's valve until Starscream could feel nothing but the unwelcome sensation of that spike tearing his inner walls and carelessly destroying nodes with powerful, furious thrusts. He aimed not for pleasure, but instead for humiliation and imminent pain._

_Megatron slipped his heavy spike as far as it could go into Starscream's adjusting valve and groaned under his heavy breath. A slight smirk settled his scarred lips, not from delight of anything but Starscream's suffering._

_"Not even once. You are disposable- useless to my cause. I might as well overload both of our systems, and then properly dispose of you."_

_Starscream's hips rolled as far away from Megatron's large pelvis as he could manage once almost more than half of the length of that spike sunk into his small valve. He screamed as the sensory nodes in his valve clenched painfully and tore against the pressure. He could feel that name slipping from his own glossa, despite himself._

_"Yes. Call my name," Megatron taunted, his breath hot against Starscream's smooth helm. "Let it serve as a reminder that you are beneath me."_

_Always beneath him._

_Starscream felt his inner thighs grow numb with tightness as they continued to be pried open by intruding servos. He wanted to just push the warlord away, but couldn't muster such strength. Instead, Starscream remained on his back with his pedes spread so apart as he endured the sensation of steaming ex-vents against his helm. It was difficult to find even the slightest pleasure in their forced interfacing. Starscream only felt pain as his small valve was viciously abused and his slender build was groped and molested by the relentless warlord._

_Fresh wounds trailed down Starscream's frame. The throbbing open wounds that bled lightly from such exposure ached, yet they remained unacknowledged._

_The seeker knew how this went._

_Megatron never assisted him in cleaning such wounds nor with stitching his frame back up. Starscream would tend to such wounds when Megatron left him after he finished using him, too prideful to seek out the medical assistance of Knock Out. On occasion, however, the seeker would awake in the Decepticon med bay with no recollection of how he ended up there. Megatron was ruthless, and would abuse him until he could not even function._

_But Starscream could take care of himself. He always had to._

* * *

“Get out of my head!” the seeker wailed. Every raspy word was heavy with pain.

Starscream’s thin servos hastily reached up to grasp either side of his helm as the agony of such tormenting memories flooded his processor. As if the true memory itself was not terrifying enough, this afterlife seemed to possess wretched methods of inviting the illusion of sensuality.

The seeker felt his neck cables compress, the familiar fear of asphyxiation settling in as his own thin talons clenched around his own throat.

His long wings met roughly against the wall and the metal hissed and screeched at the abrupt contact. Starscream’s optics shut tightly as he attempted to collect himself with every struggling intake.

 _Starscream_.

The seeker felt an odd, numbing sensation in his chassis as the sound of his own name rippled through his audio receptors. The menacing voice was unfamiliar, yet somehow he had a feeling that he knew its host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it! I expect to post Chapter 4 soon. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chaos Bringer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's challenging to escape eternal torment cursed upon you for eternity by Unicron himself. Starscream is determined to find a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your information:  
> \- Italics between horizontal lines are memories  
> \- Middle italicized sentences are Unicron's dialogue

The still low light from the moon burned from its apex down on the seeker. His optics adjusted against the dim rays as they peered into the darkness surrounding him. His audio receptors tuned to listen through the heavy silence for the echo of that hauntingly familiar voice. He wasn’t exactly sure how he recognized it.

_Starscream._

The seeker whispered beneath his shallow intakes to break the silence. “Unicron.. the Destroyer?”

The undeniable realization of his fate became unsettling.

The things Megatron said earlier began to ring in his helm. He refused to believe the crazed warlord. He did have a significant history of going off the edge, so Starscream at first had little evidence to support Megatron's accusation of his demise.

However, hearing the Chaos Bringer speak his name felt surreal, and he began to fear what was to come. 

“How is it possible that I hear your voice?" Starscream asked aloud, mostly to himself. "Am I truly deceased? How could this have happened?” he yelled to the stars for answers.

 _You no longer exist among the living world. Although, you cannot join the All Spark, for my lifeblood once ran through your veins_.

Starscream stood alone in the vast, once glorious city state that was reduced to nothing but a wasteland after millennia of ceaseless warfare.

Stricken with disbelief, the seeker's mind could not race fast enough. Every thought that flowed through his CPU he chose to doubt. Nothing of this demented realm made sense. He did not understand what the Chaos Bringer spoke of.

His spark beat pounded incessantly in his audio receptors, and anger began to quickly surpass all other emotions.

How could he no longer exist among the living world? How could the very memory of his death escape him?

“...The dark energon I consumed to revive Skyquake...” Starscream recalled under his raspy breath. His vocals became laced with panic as he pieced the puzzle together, “I- That was _years_ ago! I only used it to achieve symbiosis- not to bind myself to your antispark!”

_Foolish one. Dark energon is my very essence. It eternally binds you to me. You, along with all those who dare to manipulate the power of my lifeblood shall remain a slave to my wrath._

Starscream released a shallow gasp. His trembling long talons curled into fists as they lifted to his helm, “ _That_ is why Megatron is here too?"

His previous encounter with Megatron finally made sense, although the truth was dreadful. If memory served, Starscream recalled only he and the warlord ever dared to exploit raw dark energon. He placed the very sliver of dark matter straight into his spark chamber.

He could distinctly recall the sensation. The cold, hollow space in his chassis where his spark swirled azure and was consumed by violet and lavender essence. 

Could it be possible that the two of them were trapped together- alone in the ghost city that resembled Kaon? The very place they had first met back on Cybertron before the flames of war had even been sparked.

The seeker quickly defended himself in a way that was very close to home.

" _He_ is the one who abused your powers!" Starscream shouted to the skies. "He sought to control it- make it his own! My intentions were pure, almighty Unicron!”

* * *

_“Master-!” Starscream cried out, but the name came out distorted by the distinct crackling of his worn vocals._

_He couldn’t finish the plea, for the sensation of the warlord’s large heel impacting his chassis forced the intakes from his lungs and his optics flickered off and online rapidly._

_He was disoriented for what seemed an eternity, but for Megatron was really only a brief moment. Those large, heavy handed servos wasted no time in grasping the seeker by his bruised, delicate wings. They twitched and arched down as the fear of another impending blow consumed him._

_His frame was tormented by vertigo. His blanched talons reached to shield his helm from the large fists that swung toward him, but his efforts were futile._

_The eerie sound of those hoarse vocals were tortuous. Starscream had better days when he tuned them out. He longed for the days he could easily forget, when his mind was at ease and his frame was simply haunted by the ghost of an ache. It was the days that he spent in the med bay- left to remember every moment of agony he was forced to endure by Megatron- that he loathed._

_His leader was relentless. Starscream was always an easy target. Whether the warlord was angered by one of Starscream's notorious blunders, or he was simply angry at the world, Starscream was Megatron's stress relief in ways he wished he wasn't, yet he never mustered the ability of ending it._

_Again and again. He simply let it happen._

_He never took action to end the abuse._

_Every hit, he welcomed. Every touch, he dedicated to memory. He anticipated the pain- craved the attention._

_The seeker despised the way his frame heated in the latest cycles of the Earth nights, waking him from restless recharge, with Megatron disturbing his thoughts. On his midnight flights, attempting to lose himself among the unfamiliar constellations, Starscream found no means of escape. Sometimes, he considered whether he was running from Megatron, or from his own self._

_He would never admit the truth._

* * *

Starscream groaned as the memory inflicted physical pain, "What are you doing to me?-" 

 _Megatron is no longer your master._ _I am your liege now. You are but a pest unworthy of the forgiveness you claim to deserve. You may beg and cry out to Primus himself for centuries to come, still salvation shall never be granted._

The seeker had every intention of defending himself once more. He forged something he would later deem a pitiful excuse, but he never had the opportunity to answer to Unicron. Instead, Starscream felt the intense chill of winds that shook the skeletons of the skyscrapers surrounding him. He no longer felt the presence of the Chaos Bringer.

He was instead left with his thoughts which raced until he felt his limbs give way to the atmosphere.

He kneeled to the ground, digging his talons into the titanium. The screeching of metal against metal hissed and echoed, and it was the only sound that Starscream could focus on. His denta grinded behind his lips and he sneered. 

"No one rids me of Megatron but me! _Oh_ , if you think I will be so submissive to your wretched methods of torture, Unicron, you are sorely mistaken," Starscream swore. "I will not be so easily controlled. Not by anyone else- not _ever_ again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have been patiently waiting for me to update this, I hope it met expectations. I'll post Chapter 5 soon enough. Thank you for reading!


End file.
